Friday the 13th Part V: A New Beginning
| running time = 92 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $2,200,000 IMDB; Friday the 13th: A New Beginning (1985) | gross revenue = $21,930,418 (US) Box Office Mojo; Friday the 13th: A New Beginning (1985) | preceded by = Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter | followed by = Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives }} Friday the 13th: A New Beginning is an American horror film of the slasher subgenre. It is the fifth installment in the growing Friday the 13th film series and follows 1984's Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter. It is succeeded in 1986 with Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives. The film was directed by Danny Steinmann with a script written by Steinman, Martin Kitrosser and David Cohen. It was produced by Paramount Pictures and Georgetown Productions, Inc. and released theatrically in the United States on March 22nd, 1985. Cast Notes & Trivia * Filmed in Camarillo, California. * This is the second film in the series where Jason Voorhees is not the primary killer, the first being the original Friday the 13th. Voorhees only appears as an hallucination and in a dream sequence. * This film has a higher body count than any other Friday the 13th film to date. * One of the notable characteristics distinguishing Roy Burns from Jason Voorhees is the design of the hockey mask. Excluding the machete cut on the Voorhees' mask, Jason's mask also shows an inverted red triangle on the brow. Burns' mask has two blue triangular markings along the cheekbone area on each side. * This is Danny Steinmann's final film work as both a director and a writer. He is also known for his work on Spectre in 1977, in which he was an associate producer and on The Unseen in 1980, which he both wrote and directed under the pseudonym Peter Foleg. * Coincidentally, actress Debisue Voorhees shares the same surname as the franchise's most infamous killer. * Corey Feldman's role in this film is treated as a "special appearance". * Archival audio samples of Kimberly Beck and Corey Feldman from Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter can be heard in this episode. * Tommy Jarvis has a photograph of Mrs. Jarvis and Trish Jarvis (as well as their dog Gordon), which seems to have been taken around the time of Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter. * John Shepherd is the second actor to play the role of Tommy Jarvis. The first is Corey Feldman. In Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives, Tommy Jarvis is played by Thom Matthews. * Child actor Shavar Ross is best known for playing Dudley Ramsey, best friend of Gary Coleman's Arnold Drummond on Diff'rent Strokes. * Actor Mark Venturini also plays Suicide in the zombie comedy Return of the Living Dead. Both films were released the same year, with Return of the Living Dead premiering five months after Friday the 13th: A New Beginning. * Actor Miguel A. Núñez Jr. also plays Spider in the zombie comedy Return of the Living Dead. Both films were released the same year, with Return of the Living Dead premiering five months after Friday the 13th: A New Beginning. * This movie marks the acting debut of Melanie Kinnaman. She also played an unnamed woman in the 1989 movie Best of the Best. Aside from a few television appearances, and the 1985 drama Thunder Alley, this is Melanie's only other film work. * Anyone notice that Demon never wipes his ass before getting up from the toilet to go mess with Anita? Oddly, this phenomenon actually happens quite often in horror films. Demon is not the only character to do this in the film. Earlier, the leather-jacketed teen Vinnie goes out into the woods to do number two and never takes any toilet paper with him. * First professional film work for editor Bruce Green. Quotes * Cal Tucker: Morning, Ethel. My, don't you look lovely today. * Ethel Hubbard: Horse shit! Now, Sheriff, you better hear me, and hear me good. I want this looney bin closed down. You hearin' me fella? Now these kids ain't nothing but trouble. They don't respect other's property, and they're all crazy! Index |-|Characters= * Jake Patterson * Jason Voorhees * Joey Burns * Junior Hubbard * Kate Dolan * Lana Ardsley * Les Lancaster * Matthew Letter * Neil Cooke * Pam Roberts * Pete Muldrow * Raymond * Reggie Winter * Robin Brown * Roy Burns * Tina * Tommy Jarvis * Trish Jarvis * Victor J. Faden * Vinnie * Violet }} |-|Locations= * New Jersey :* Wessex County :* Pinehurst Youth Development Center :* Camp Crystal Lake :* Unger Institute of Mental Health |-|Items= * Axe * Bulldozer * Chainsaw * Coffin * Garden shears * Knife * Machete * Meat cleaver * Motorcycle * Road flare * Screwdriver * Shovel * Out house |-|Vocations= * Cook * Deputy * Driver * Grave robber * Mayor * Mental patient * Paramedic * Psychopath * Receptionist * Serial killer * Sheriff * Waitress |-|Miscellaneous= * Cemetery * Chickens * Child * Corpse * Decapitation * Eye injuries * Head injuries * Hospital * Impalement * Mental health facility * Mutilation * Nightmares * Slit throat * Stabbings * Throat injuries * Worms |-|Explicit content= * Female topless nudity * Female rear nudity * Obscene finger gesture * Profanity |-|Actors= Recommendations See also External Links * * * Friday the 13th: A New Beginning at Wikipedia * * * * * * * * * Friday the 13th: A New Beginning at the Friday Wiki * Friday the 13th: A New Beginning at the Horror Film Wiki * References Category:Films Category:1985/Films Category:March, 1985/Films Category:Sequels Category:5th installments Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Georgetown Productions, Inc. Category:Films with crew categories